tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Stay T.U.F.F! Chapter 6
Chapter 6: Beyond the Iron Curtain / Party Time! It was a cloudy day in Petropolis, closing in on the Petropolis Airport waiting in line was none other than D.O.O.M. They were waiting to go board a plane headed to Kiev, Ukraine. "This is it guys! Were going to hire some guys to destroy Agent Puppy and Katswell along with those two russians who beat us!" said Snaptrap with optimism. "I don't mean to rain on your parade, but their HQ is the radioactive wasteland that used to be Chernobyl, it is now a restricted area!" warned Ollie. "Thats why were hi-jacking the plane to go to Chernobyl!" answered Snaptrap. "SHHH! keep quiet these airports have recorders!" whispered Jack Rabbit. "I have a question Jack." said Snaptrap as they were going up the stairs into the plane. "What is it?" said Jack. "Those guys what are they called?" asked Snaptrap. "They are known as "The Destroyers " their leader is rumored to be the most powerfull being in the planet!" said Jack. He was even scared talking about them. "Who's their leader?" asked Snaptrap now really curious about "The Destroyers". "He is a pure-breed German Sheperd, his name is Franz." said Jack. "How do you no so much?" asked Snaptrap. "I joined them for a while after I quit T.U.F.F." said Jack with a look on his face that said I never should have done it. The plane took off in the air and started its course. Meanwhile at a party for the rich Dr.Rabies was explaining the plan to Madame Catastrophe wearing the Egyptain Jade Cat. They were standing behind some bushes across the street from the mansion. "You sneek in window, show rich people the necklace so they think your rich, and distract as much as you can, then I go in and steal money got it?" said D.Rabies. "I understand." replied Catastrophe. They tippie-toed their way past the guards. They ran back behind the mansion to look for an open window. After a couple minutes they found one. "I found one!" whispered Catastrophe. "Good now get in!" said Dr.Rabies. "Don't forget your gun!" Madame Catastrophe started to climb into the window, at first she was struggling then she extracted her claws to get a better grip. Dr.Rabies worried that Madame Catastrophe might slip and fall then hurt her self. After a couple moments Catstrophe successfuly climbed in the window. But she wasn't alone. "Hey! What are you doing!" yelled an eagle. "Shut Up!" Madame Catastrophe surprised and startled got her gun and shot him! No one heard the shot it had a silencer. Down below Dr.Rabies felt like an idiot! He forgot the part what if Catastrophe gets caught going in the window. "(Cursing in russian) !" yelled Dr.Rabies then he started stopping on the ground, In front the guards heard him. "Hey! Your not invited!" charged a bouncer. Dr.Rabies was starteled and he punched the bouncer, while he had the chance he cimbed on the same window. "Catastrophe this was a bad plan!" yelled Dr.Rabies but he looked and saw Catastrophe looting for money in the room. "Hey I found 100 grand!" said Catastrophe, they were lucky no else was there. Now they had to get out. "Who is this guy?" Dr.Rabies asked himself. Then someone knocked on the door. "Mr.Mayor 10 minutes for your speech!" said the guy behind the door. They killed the new mayor of Petropolis! Both Rabies and Catastrophe stood motionless with thier eyes widen. "This is very bad!" whispered Dr.Rabies. "How bad is it?" Madame Catastrophe asked very frighted. "This guy is a leader, in America. We are russian, we get caught and people think we're terrorist, its game over! Prison for life!" explained Rabies. Then at the window the guards were climbing in! "Hold it right there!" said a plump hippo struggling to get in. "Let's crash the party!" said Rabies they ran out hoping to hide among the crowd. They pushed people aside. And they started running for a place to hide. At T.U.F.F Dudley just got out of the hospital that day. It seemed if nothing has changed Dudley was still that loveable idiot. The Chief was playing Super Duper Crime Fighters on his computer. Then the phone rang. "Uggghhh! Now what!" groaned Chief annoyed of being bothered while he was about to reach 2 million points. He hopped over to the phone and answered it. "T.U.F.F HQ ! Herbert Dumbrowski speaking." said Chief. "We need help! The new mayor Mr. Hawkins was shot! I saw one of the killers it was an top-heavy dog with white fur in a tuxedo wering an eye-patch! Please send help they're somewere in the his mansion!" said the plump hippo who barely got in the room from the window. "Thats terrible I'll send my top agents!" said Chief. He got on the anouncer "Agents Puppy and Katswell I have mission for you! We have reports that a someone just shot the new mayor of Petropolis at the Hawkins' Mansion!" said Chief. "We're on it Chief!" said Kitty she turned to get Dudley. "C'mon Dudley let's go!" "Ahhhh! I wanted to play Super Duper Crime Fighters!" complained Dudley, but he went anyways. They ran down the hall, into the chutes leading to the T.U.F.F Moblie. Dudley started the engine and put the car on drive. They were now headed towards the mansion. "Hey Kitty do you know what happened at the jewlrey store?" asked Dudley "I only remember that crazy eye-patched lady I was fighting." said Kitty looking curious. "I only remember that and everything went black." said Dudley rubbing the back of his head. Both looked at each other it was dead silence (except for the engine). "Let's forget about that! Focus on our mission Dudley! There's no telling what sort of cold-blooded killers would shoot Mayor Hawkins!" said Kitty determined to capture the assasins. Back at the mansion Dr.Rabies and Madame Catastrophe were hiding under the food table. "Catastrophe darlink what do we do!?" asked Dr.Rabies hugging on to her. "Why you ask me Rabies darlink! Its your plan!" replied Madame Catastrophe hugging him back. A moments pause and Madame Catastrophe thought of something. "Hey we got the money! All we need to do is escape!" said Catasrophe. "Good plan we need distraction!" said Dr.Rabies. "Got anything!!?" said Madame Catastrophe excited to know. Then an uncomfortable silence, Dr.Rabies rubbed the back of his head, Madame Catastrophe's smile went away. "I couldn't... think of anything." said Dr.Rabies "If we escape what are we goink to do?" asked Madame Catastrophe. "Look we are bad guys! We need new evil plan!" said Dr.Rabies starting to think. Roaring down the road the T.U.F.F Moblie stopped a couple meters from the mansion. Both Kitty and Dudley stepped out. They walked up to the front, there some of the bodyguards stood on their way. "Step aside gentlemen! Were T.U.F.F agents were are in an important investigation!" annouced Dudley. "Oh yeah! You came here couple minutes ago!" said a rhino, he grabed Dudley and tossed him on the floor! He mistaked him for Dr.Rabies who is not invited. "Hey watch your hands! " said Kitty walking towards Dudley to help him up. "Oh yeah pretty lady what you gonna do about it!?" teased the rhino. "THIS!" Kitty got her claw gun and shot it at the roof. "Dudley hold my hand!" they grabbed each other's hands and flinged up to the roof. "HEY" yelled the bodyguards down below. Once they were up at the roof they took a moment to admire the sunset. Dudley said" You know we could have just showed them our T.U.F.F badges!" "Yeah, but that was fun! wasn't it!?" said Kitty "Yeah that was pretty fun!" admited Dudley. Meanwhile under the food table. Madame Catastrophe was thinking about her life so far. Then she started to shed tears, because she thought she killed an innocent! "I am a horrible person!" weeped Catastrophe hugging Dr.Rabies. Dr.Rabies was surprised. So he asked "Why are you crying? then he hugged her back. "I killed an innocent life! We're bad guys not killers!" weeped Madame Catastrophe. While at the roof of the mansion Dudley and Kitty were looking for a way in. Kitty saw an air vent. She walked over to try and pull it off. "UHHHG! Its rusty! Dudley I need your help!" said Kitty struggleing to open the vent. "Don't worry Kitty! I'll open it!" Dudley stepped back to the edge of the roof and he charged! He gave a big head-butt and the air vent broke open. Kitty was quite impressed, Dudley has an amazing amount of energy. She walked over to the vent an see if she could fit in. It was a tight fit but enough space to breath and crawl. "Dudley I'll open a window for you to get in!" promised Kitty as she disappered from view. Moments later Kitty found a vent that leads into a room. She kicked it open and jumped out. Kitty looked around to look for a window, she found one and opened it. "Dudley over here!" said Kitty. Like a loyal mutt Dudley came, he carefully climbed down from the roof. Dudley's foot was about to touch the frame but he sliped! Dudley was sure to fall to his doom if it wasn't for Kitty, she manged to grab his hand. "Gotcha!" There was no way Kitty was going to lose Dudley, she only wondered if he felt the same about her. Kitty helped Dudley get in. "Thanks Kitty you saved my life!" congradulated Dudley giving her a big hug, Kitty then hugged him back. Dudley then said "Let's go get those fiends!" They both ran out of the room and into the party. Runnig down the upper-level they meet a classy fellow. "Excuse me were you invited?" asked a rather elegant peacock in tuxedo. "No, we're on a mission to look for an asassin." explaned Kitty. "We work for the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force" said Dudley proudly showing his T.U.F.F badge. "Please forgive me I'll let you two carry on to your mission" said the peacock steping aside. "No problem Sir!" said Kitty, they walked down the stairs into the ball room. There was many rich people standing and talking about profits. Dudley and Kitty stuck out like a sore thumb in their clothes "Kitty I am hungry!" whispered Dudley tugging on her. "The food table is over there" said Kitty pionting towards the food table filled with many exquisite cuisines. "Oh! Goody!" Dudley jumped and sprinted towards the table. Then some of the rich folk stared at the immature and goofy mutt. Kitty gave her self a facepalm. "Quite an energetic fellow!" said someone among the crowd. "He should join the Olympics!" exclaimed another. Kitty said to her self "Wow!" much to her chagrin the classy and rich seemed to like Dudley. "Oh boy! " exclaimed Dudley he started to munch away at the geletin, roast beef, and many sweets! While under the food table Madame Catastrophe and Dr.Rabies were trying to keep quite. Catastrophe was still devestated, Dr.Rabies was thinking to find a way out. "Hear that? They seem to be distracted now is our chance to make a get away." said Dr.Rabies, he grabed Madame Catastrophe's hand and they both slowly crawled out. They tippe-toed and ran upstairs. "Wait I want to pray for forgiveness." said Madame Catastrophe they both walked. They later found the room were the mayor was shot. But his body wasn't there! "Were did it go!" said Dr.Rabies searching the room. While at the ball room an anouncer spoke "Please welcome Mayor Hawkins!" then a cascade of claps followed. "He's not dead!?" both Madame Catastrophe and Dr.Rabies shouted in unison. "But you two are!" it was the bodygaurds! Dr.Rabies wouldn't go down with out a fight! He charged at them tackling them down. The force caused them to fall off the upper level and down to the ball room. Everyone gasped, except Dudley who was still filling up. Kitty turned to look for any one suspicious. Madame Catastrophe peeked to see what happed, Kitty looked up and saw her. "That lady again!" whispered Kitty to her self running up to the stairs. She ran and then stopped to were Madame Catastrophe was. "We meet agian!" said Kitty. "You?!" Madame Catastrophe was starteled she didn't know what to do! Much to Kitty's surprise she ran, jumped down to the ball floor. Kitty followed her, she wasn't going to go easy on Catastrophe. Catastrophe ran into a panicing crowd, Kitty followed. When Kitty got in she got lost in the crowd. She didn't know were to turn. Back at the Mayor's room. Two shadows appered, one waked over the other emerged from the ground. "We were so close!" it was Bird Brain! But how he's supposed to be in jail! "That Catastrophe almost killed me!" it was The Chameleon! He's supposed to be in jail to! (Flashback one week ago) When Dudley defeated The Chameleon the Troopers forgot to remove his Transformation Suit! So after the Jail recovered from the breakout The Chameleon just escaped and on the way he passed by Bird Brain's cell. "What don't leave me!" begged Bird Brain. "Give me a reason to help you out!" said The Chameleon. "I have a brilliant plan to get back at T.U.F.F and I need you!" replied Bird Brain. "Alright we'll talk later!" said The Chameleon tranforming into a key opening the cell. (Flashback over) "Your plan failed its your fault!" yelled The Chameleon. "Mine? It was an accident! How was I supposed to know about those two Dr.Rabies and Madame Catastrophe!" defended Bird Brian. "I am sorry ... Now we should get out! I heard Agent Puppy and Katswell are here!" said The Chameleon. "What are we waiting for? Lets go!" said Bird Brian they both headed out of the room. Madame Catastrophe lost Kitty in the crowd. She ran over to Dr.Rabies to help him up. "Let's get out we have the money!" whispered Madame Catasrophe. "Good! ....I have an idea lets steal a rich man's car!" said Dr.Rabies thinking that thier VW Jetta won't last much longer. Moments later in the garage they looked and gawked at the cars. "Lets take this one!" said Catastrophe pointing at a cute Porsche 911. "No this one!" said Dr.Rabies standing near an Aston Martin Vantage. "Well, well look who we have here!" it was Bird Brain and The Chameleon! "Hurry over here!" yelled Dr.Rabies running towards a Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG, Catastrophe followed giving both Bird Brain and The Chameleon a deep gash. Dr.Rabies opened the door but it was a gull-wing! So it took him a while to figue it out. "Ooooo! Fancy" marveled Madame Catastrophe at the unique car. "Stupid car it has a weird shifter! And thiers no clutch!" Dr.Raies was getting frustrated. "Rabies! its an automatic car and look it has paddle shifters!!" said Catastrophe. "Lazy americans and thier automatic cars!" said Dr.Rabies tying to find the ignition key. All he saw was a start engine button. He pressed it and the car came to life. "Lets drive baby!" said Dr.Rabies trying to act american. They drove off into the night. At the ball room thing settled down. "They got away!" Kitty was a little fruststarted she couldn't find Madame Catastrophe anywhere! "Hey Kitty!" it was Dudley, Kitty then started to losen up. "Man that was good!" "Sorry Dudley they got away." said Kitty. "Who did?" asked Dudley completely oblivious to what just happpened. . "That crazy eye-patched lady?" said Kitty "Ohhh.. her from the jewlry store right?" said Dudley. "Yes Dudley her, but I didn't see her partner." said Kitty. "Oh he was there were the bodyguards you over there!" said Dudley pointing where several bodyguards were lying on the floor. "And you didn't catch him!" said Kitty quite surprised. "I was but the million-dollar bacon was soooooo goooood!" pleaded Dudley. "I'm wondering if Mayor Hawkins is okay then why did Chief sent us here!?" Kitty stood puzzled. "Oh Well you tried!" said Dudley trying to uplift Kitty's moral. "You really are the the partner I could ever asked for?" asked Kitty. "No problemo!" said Dudley. "Alright lets go back to T.U.F.F!" Kitty was already feeling better. So they both left the party heading towards the T.U.F.F Moblie. Meanwhile Bird Brain and The Chameleon got away by stealing a car of thier own. They went away to plot another evil plan! "Its time..." said Jack Rabbit then Mitch got in position and ramed down the door going into the cockpit. The hi-jacking has begun! Is Snaptrap really going to do this! Will our heroes stand a chance agianst the unknown power of Franz? For more chapters here are some links * Chapter 1: Prologue / Kitty's Fear * Chapter 2: Dudley's First Solo Mission! / Rabid Rage Within! * Chapter 3: A Catastrophic Gambit /Top Secret Stuff! * Chapter 4: A False Friendship /Dudley is Down! * Chapter 5: A New Threat / One T.U.F.F Mutt! * Chapter 7: N/A Category:Fan fiction